vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Momiji (Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken)
Summary Momiji is a Tengu and the daughter of the Tengu elder. She is also the daughter of Hakurou. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A Name: Momiji Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Tengu Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Extrasensory Perception, Martial Arts, Power Nullification, Enhanced Senses, Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Unholy Manipulation (Monsters are made of magicule, which can be purified or warded off by holy energy), Radiation Manipulation and Creation (Monsters of significant aura can create an aura akin to radiation, that is extremely toxic to organic life and can induce death in high concentration. It will cause monsters to be born due to the high concentration of magicule),Resistance to Information Manipulation (Magic Senses overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Sense is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Radiation Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Sense Manipulation (Comparable to Ranga, who can resist Confusion, a spell which distorts senses of smell), Fear Manipulation, Confusion Inducement, Sleep Manipulation (Can resist Coercion), Empathic Manipulation, Magic, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Petrification, Corrosion Inducement, Status Effect Inducement (Possesses high resistance to status ailments) Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level (Is a demon lord class individual and thus superior to Special A class monsters such as Orc Disaster Geld) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Hakurou who blitzed Orc Disaster Geld) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class Durability: At least Large Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Tens of Meters Standard Equipment: A fan Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Sense:' Allows its user to perceive the magicules floating around the user. In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magicules, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Sense also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Sense enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. * Sense of Heavenly Wolf: Momiji’s Extra Skill which is always activated. It possesses analysis ability that surpasses the five senses and has effects similar to an advanced version of Extra Skill, Magic Sense. But that is not all, Sense of Heavenly Wolf can also nullify all illusion and conjuring magic such as Alvis's Eyes of the Heavenly Snake. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Tier 7 Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Monsters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Radiation Users Category:Creation Users